Whatsername
by whatsername11
Summary: This is a story of what happens after high school. Where is the gang now? Find out how their lives have changed in four years. Did their relationships last? Who has changed, and was it for the better? New version of Whatsername! Enjoy! More inside...
1. Chapter 1

Background Information: This takes place four years after graduation. Nathan went to Duke, Haley went to Standford, Lucas went to Ohio State, and Brooke went to F.I.T. I originally wrote this story back in 2007, so Nathan and Haley never had a kid and Peyton and Lucas never got together. Basically Season 4 didn't happen when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did Nathan and Brooke would be together, and the show wouldn't be over haha!

* * *

Brooke ran through the airport looking for gate three, she was late and was starting to panic. She couldn't miss her flight; she had to get back to Tree Hill. She came to a halt at her gate just in time, and handed her ticket to the lady before she boarded. Brooke found her seat and stored her luggage before she sat down in her seat. She looked to her left and saw a nice elderly lady sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Brooke." She said extending her arm to the lady.

"Hello dear. You can call me Mabelle." The lady replied smiling while shaking Mabelle's hand. "Would you prefer the window seat? I heard it helps calm nerves."

"Thank you Mabelle but I am fine. I am a pro at flying." Brooke replied smiling.

"What are you flying to in Tree Hill?" Mabelle asked.

"An old friend. And home I guess, but mostly to see my friend..." Brooke smiled, thinking back to the day that changed her life forever. The summer before she left for college.

_"Bye Luke! Good luck at camp! I'm proud of you big bro! Keep in touch! I will miss you." Nathan said to Lucas as he hugged him goodbye. Lucas was leaving for basketball camp at Ohio State where he would be playing college ball. Camp was starting in June and he wouldn't be back until Christmas._

_"Bye Nate. I will miss you too little brother." Lucas smiled as he patted Nathan on the back. They had been through a lot the last couple of years, but he loved his brother. He turned to Nathan's right and smiled at his girlfriend Brooke._

_"Bye pretty girl. I love you, promise to call and write?" Lucas asked pulling Brooke into his arms._

_"Of course, boyfriend. I love you too! I will miss you…" Brooke choked up, and hugged him tighter._

_"I will miss you too. Don't worry, we will be okay." Lucas replied to Brooke kissing the top of her head, as he looked around the airport. "I gotta go or I will miss my flight. Call you when I land… I love you." Lucas put his finger under Brooke's chin and brought her lips to his. He gave her one last hug then picked up his suitcases._

_"Bye guys. I love you both." With a wave Lucas turned away and walked towards the ticket counter to check in._

_"Then there were two…" Nathan joked. Lucas was the last of the group that was leaving this summer. Haley had left first going to a summer honors program at Stanford University. Nathan and Haley had decided to follow their dreams, and try the long distance thing. They couldn't stand in the way of the other's goals. Peyton had moved to Berkley early to get an apartment settled with Jake. They were back together and had custody of Jenny. Peyton was going to go to school while Jake worked. This left Brooke and Nathan in Tree Hill until they left in late August._

_Nathan looked to see Brooke crying silently next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in._

_"Shhh... Brooke its okay. You can always go visit him." Nathan soothed her. Brooke nodded her head, still clinging to the younger Scott. "Plus you've got me this summer. I promise it will be fun."_

_Brooke pulled away and smiled at him. This was true, it would be just him and her this summer. They were never really that close, but she was glad she would have someone to spend her time with._

_That summer Nathan and Brooke grew to be best friends. They spent everyday together, going to the beach, shopping, or just hanging around one of their houses. By the end of the summer they were inseparable. In a few short months they had become best friends. Brooke opened up to Nathan, and found that he truly cared. He listened to everything she had to say, and always worried about her. He even opened up to her, and they felt like they could really trust each other._

_Brooke was the first to leave. Nathan drove her to the airport because her parents weren't home, as usual. This was the hardest goodbye for Brooke. She cried more than she did when Lucas left. She knew she was making a scene, but she didn't care. Either did Nathan, he was really going to miss her. Nathan promised to call her everyday, and Brooke did too. Brooke swore she would come back for his first game at Duke. With a few long hugs, Brooke sadly pulled herself away and got on her plane. She was going to miss Nathan Scott the most out of everyone in Tree Hill._

"That's nice dear. Is it anyone special?" Mabelle asked, pulling Brooke back from her thoughts.

"Yes, actually my best friend!" Brooke smiled.

After she had left for college Nathan and she had kept in touch, like he promised. She went to his first game, and watched him score 20 points. She was so proud of him; she even brought a sign for him. After the game they spent all night catching up.

_The next three years they became even closer, they went through many bad times. Many times Brooke called him crying in the middle of the night needing support. He always picked up. Sometimes he called just needing to vent about the high expectations his dad put on him. They were there for each other no matter what. She flew back to North Carolina when he got the call from Haley that she wanted a divorce freshmen year, he had called Brooke crying and she was on a plane within two hours. She missed class just to be the shoulder for him to cry on. And he in turn made a trip or two to New York City to soothe Brooke when she felt like her life was crashing down around her. Then junior year she was the one to help him grieve after Duke lost in the finals when they were supposed to win it all._

_There were good times too, Brooke watched as Nathan won three championships during his years at Duke. She was at all three games, and watched as his dreams came true. Brooke was the one he hugged as confetti fell. And he came to her first fashion show she had, and brought her three bouquets of flowers. While all her models went out to party afterwards, Nathan and Brooke walked through the city till dawn. He went to her last fashion show too, and helped her celebrate when they liked her sketches and designs._

_Through the good and bad they were each others rock. She needed him as much as he needed her. They were best friends. Brooke was still dating Lucas, all four years of college. They had their breaks but they always got back together. That was until last week when she called his phone and his other girlfriend picked up. Brooke was crushed. She didn't call Nathan though because she knew she would be seeing him soon enough. Brooke didn't want to ruin his graduation, like it had hers. As luck would have it, their graduations were on the same day. That was the first major event of the others that either of them missed. But they were going to celebrate once Brooke got back to Tree Hill._

"That's very nice dear." Mabelle said, bringing Brooke back to reality once again. "Is he just your best friend?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes just my friend. I just broke up with my boyfriend last week." Brooke replied sadly.

"Well here is my advice. You brightened up the minute you mentioned him, don't let him slip away." Mabelle suggested. "If you don't mind me, I have a novel to finish, dear."

Brooke smiled and slipped on her earphones. She imagined finally getting to see Nathan again and smiled even brighter. This time she was home to stay, and Nathan would be waiting for her. He drifted off to sleep, but not before thinking about what Mabelle had said to her last.

"_Nathan!" Brooke yelled as she ran across the airport as she saw him. Two feet before she reached him she dropped her bags and launched herself into him._

"_Brooke! I've missed you so much!" Nathan whispered into her ear as he held her and spun her around. _

_When Nathan finally put her down, he put both hands on either side of her cheek. She looked up into his eyes, and bit her lip. Before he could tell her to stop doing that, she got on her tiptoes and kissed him._

_When they pulled apart, Nathan smiled down at her. As she looked up to him three words blurted out of her mouth._

"_I love you…"_

"_We are landing dear…" Nathan replied putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking it._

"_What?" She asked confused._

"_We are about to land in Tree Hill…" Nathan said again._

Brooke opened her eyes and instead of seeing Nathan, she saw Mabelle trying to wake her.

"Good morning sleepy head. We are landing in Tree Hill right now." Mabelle smiled, sitting back in her seat.

"Thanks Mabelle." Brooke replied straightening up in her seat. She then thought to herself, 'What the hell was that?'


	2. Chapter 2

Hope my writing has improved. Here is the next chapter of the new Whatsername.

* * *

Nathan stood in Tree Hill airport waiting for a special girl. Brooke Davis. His best friend, the one person who truly knew him and understood his life. The girl he loved.

Nathan had always thought Brooke was gorgeous, but so did the rest of Tree Hill High School. But she had Lucas, and he had Haley. Until she met someone new at school, and fell in love with them. Haley had called Nathan and told him that she wanted a divorce, the second month of school. She had found someone who made her feel a way Nathan could never, or so she said. Some guy named Greg had swept her off her feet, and away from Nathan. Haley said she thought they had made a mistake marrying so young. Nathan was crushed, he was sure they would work out. Before he knew what he was doing, he had called Brooke, crying. His best friend would know how to comfort him. She was at his side within seven hours, hugging him while his life fell to pieces. And Brooke was the one who held him as they both cried when the divorce papers came in the mail.

From that day on he knew she was the most important person in his life. She would never give up on him; she would always be there for him. She was his rock, and he would always be hers. Whenever he was struggling, she was right beside him. Brooke was Nathan's missing piece.

When Duke lost in the finals Nathan's junior year, Brooke was there helping him through. She made him smile and laugh, when he just wanted to escape. Brooke talked him out of quitting the team, and he owed her his life for doing that. The last night before she left, he stayed up watching her sleep next to him in bed. Anytime his life had fallen to shit, she was there. She was the one who kept him going. It was that night he realized he was falling in love with Brooke Davis, his best friend and brother's girlfriend. Boy was he fucked.

The next year he found himself falling more in love with her. The way she always texted him when she was excited, or how she would call him because she heard his name on ESPN. Or how he was always the one she came to when she was crying. Brooke Davis was the most beautiful, caring, honest, and giving person he knew. She was everything he wanted in life, but he couldn't have her. Because she was in love with the other Scott brother.

Nathan looked to the screen with all the departures and arrivals and saw that Brooke's flight had landed. He smiled to himself, she was back. Nathan looked around as other people were reunited with who they were waiting for. He had been waiting for today for months. There would be no more time limits because of breaks or classes. They would have all the time in the world, or until they found jobs.

Nathan finally turned away from the daughter and father he was currently watching and looked across the airport. There his eyes met a familiar pair. A smile broke out on his face, and he felt his heart start to race. There she was, his Brooke was back in Tree Hill, and excited to see him.

* * *

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled running across the floor.

"Brooke!" He called back opening his arms for her. A few feet before she reached him, she dropped her bags and launched into his arms.

"I've missed you so much Nate!" She whispered, burying her face into his neck. She breathed in and smelled the familiar scent of her best friend.

"I have missed you too B. Davis. I'm glad your home." He replied squeezing her tighter.

"I'm glad to be home too." Brooke said pulling away from Nathan. She smiled up at him.

"Here let me get your bags and we can get out of here." Nathan suggested, walking to Brooke's bags and picking them up.

"Thanks Nate." She smiled, linking her arm with his. They walked out the front entrance, and made their way to the parking garage. Nathan found his car, and unlocked it then packed all her bags in. He shut the door and turned to Brooke.

"Where are you and Luke staying? You guys got an apartment together right?" He asked, hating that Lucas got to live with Brooke. He never treated her right, Brooke deserved so much better.

"Uhm… well… we aren't staying anywhere. Lucas and I broke up, for good, over a week ago." Brooke explained, looking at the ground.

"What?" Nathan exclaimed. "Brooke, why didn't you call me? I would have come to New York!"

"I know Nate, but I didn't want to ruin your graduation. It already ruined mine, you deserved to have fun." She smiled sadly.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Brooke, graduation didn't matter. You matter. I would have missed it for you any day. I wish you would have told me." He said into her hair as he hugged her.

"Its okay, I'm here now. That's all that matters. I just need my best friend." Brooke whispered into Nathan's chest.

"I'm here Brooke, and I'm not going anywhere." He soothed, rubbing circles into her back.

"Thanks Nate." She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You can just take me to a hotel until I find an apartment."

"Brooke, don't be stupid. There is no way I am letting you stay at a hotel. You are staying at my new place. There is plenty of room, and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." Nathan replied.

"You sure, Nate?" Brooke asked, looking at Nathan.

"Of course." He smiled. "Come on lets go home."

Nathan and Brooke climbed into the car, and Nathan started the drive home.

"Brooke, what happened with Lucas?" Nathan asked as he turned out of the airport, and towards the highway.

"I called him to see if he was still coming for graduation, and another girl picked up. When I asked who she was, she told me that she was his girlfriend. His girlfriend. I was his girlfriend! Can you believe that Nate?" Brooke exclaimed. Nathan just shook his head. "I told her to put Lucas on the phone. Then I bitched him out. I told him how horrible of a person he was, and how I never wanted to see him again. Oh and before I hung up I told him that his book actually sucked, I was just being nice when I said I liked it." Brooke ranted.

Nathan smiled at Brooke's last comment.

"I'm sorry Brooke, you deserve so much better." Nathan said, looking over to Brooke. He patted her leg with his hand, and then held it out for her. She put hers into his and interlaced their fingers.

"Thanks Nate." Brooke smiled. Nathan looked back at the road and made a right turn.

"He's an ass, Brooke. Just like Dan." Nathan stated, shaking his head once again.

"Tell me about it. Fuck him." Brooke replied.

"I promise I will kick his ass next time I see him." He said turning to Brooke again. She laughed, and he couldn't help but smile. God, she was beautiful, he thought.

"You better Nate." Brooke smiled. Brooke watched Nathan as he drove and couldn't help but think about what Mabelle had said. She loved the way Nathan scrunched his eyes when he paid closer attention. Or how he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while at a red light. Or how their hands fit together just right. Nathan was perfect. From the way he always sent her a good morning text, or how he called at night to hear about her day. He was handsome, strong, and caring. What was she thinking? Nathan was her best friend! She couldn't have these kinds of feelings for him, or could she? Who was she kidding, there was no way Nathan would ever feel the same way about her.

Nathan soon pulled into an apartment complex near the river court.

"Wow! Convenient much?" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, it's nice! I can play whenever I want." Nathan smiled. "Remember that time we snuck in here while they were still building?" He laughed.

"Yes! That was so fun and scary at the same time! I thought we would get caught for sure!" She giggled. Nathan parked the car in a space and smiled over at Brooke before he got out of the car. He jogged over to her side and opened her car door for her.

"Thank you Nate." She smiled, giving him another hug. "I'm glad we are both home, and can be in the same state for good."

"Me too, Brooke, me too." Nathan pulled away and walked to the trunk of his car. He pulled Brooke's bags out of the car and led her to the door. They walked to the elevator and Nathan pushed the button for his floor.

"My place is on the third floor." He said, as he smiled at Brooke. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Brooke walked out first. Nathan followed, and then took the lead to show her where she would be staying. They reached his door, and he put down her luggage. Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Once he had the door unlocked, he swung the door open, and stepped back.

"Welcome home, Brooke Davis." Nathan smiled, while ushering her in. When she had walked in, he grabbed the bags and followed her.

"Sorry about the mess, I just haven't gotten around to unpacking everything." He said, looking around at his apartment.

Brooke glanced around, and then turned back to Nathan. "No worries Nate, thanks for letting me stay." She smiled her mischievous smile, "Now I can help you decorate!" Brooke clapped her hands then walked deeper into Nathan's place.

"My room is straight in the back, make yourself at home. I know you wont have a problem with that." Nathan called. Brooke could hear him walking into the kitchen. She opened the door to his room, and stepped in. Looking around, she took everything in. There were boxes scattered though the room, some opened others not. He had a TV set up, a nightstand, and his bed, otherwise the room was empty.

She walked to his nightstand and smiled. Next to his phone charger and alarm clock was a picture. The picture was from the summer before their freshmen year at college. In the picture Nathan and Brooke were the rivercourt. Nathan had his arms around her, while Brooke took the picture of the two of them. It was probably their first picture together. Brooke picked it up and hugged it to her chest. She could member that day clearly. It was the second week after Lucas left, and they were tired of the beach and mall. Nathan wanted to go to the rivercourt, and after some pleading Brooke finally agreed. When they got there Nathan challenged her to a game of horse. They had a lot of fun that day, chasing each other around and stealing the ball away. After they were tired out they sat on the bleachers and just talked. They talked about life, their goals and dreams, their future, and their worries. That was the day they went from being just acquaintances to friends. By the end of the summer they would be so much more.

"Brooke, want anything to drink?" Nathan called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Brooke looked at the picture and smiled again. She loved that he kept this picture, and even more that he had it framed on his nightstand. Brooke put the picture down, and walked back to the kitchen, wondering if there could be anything more to their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update again. I hope you are enjoying the new version. I feel it fits together better and makes more sense.

* * *

Brooke walked into Nathan's kitchen just as he was pouring himself a glass of water.

"Can I just say how nice it is that we are in the same state again?" Nathan asked. "Drink?"

"You can! Can I say how much I agree with you?" Brooke laughed. "Yeah I'll have water too!" She could feel her heart race when he said that. Something had changed since the last time they had been together. She felt different. Brooke had always known Nathan was good looking, but when she saw him in the airport his attractiveness hit her like a wall. Sure she loved Lucas, but by the end of their relationship it was more of a comfort thing. The honeymoon had ended long before that. She no longer got butterflies in her stomach when she though about him. Now she was feeling those butterflies looking at Nathan.

"Cool." Nathan replied as he got another glass for Brooke and filled it up. "How would you feel about going out to dinner tonight?" Nathan suggested as he handed Brooke her glass.

"I would absolutely love it!" Brooke exclaimed smiling. She silently scolded herself for thinking this about Nathan. Maybe this was just because she missed him so much. Whatever it was she had to get over it, because there was no way in hell Nathan could return those feelings. They were best friends, that was it. Nathan deserved the perfect girl, and she knew Brooke Davis was not that girl.

"Perfect. Any place you'd want to go?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the kitchen, and over to the couch he had in the living room. He sat down and waited for Brooke to join him.

"Hmm… How about the Mexican place by the riverwalk?" Brooke said as she plopped down next to him. She took a couple sips of her water before she sat back.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nathan smiled, while putting his arm around her. "Its about five now, so maybe we will go at like seven?"

"Works for me!" Brooke replied. She took the last few sips of her water, and then put the glass on the table in front of the couch. She leaned back and snuggled into a ball, resting her head on Nathan's chest.

"What do you want to do till then?" He asked as he finished his glass and put it on the table next to him. "We can put on a movie…" Nathan suggested.

Brooke nodded her head and stood up so Nathan could move. He got up and went to his DVD collection. After looking through the cases for a minute he picked one and put it in the player and then put the TV on and grabbed the remote off the table. He then walked back to the couch, and lay down. Once he was settled, he pulled Brooke down on top of him. She giggled, and then got comfortable laying on him. When she finished moving he kissed the top of her head.

"I've really missed you Brooke. I know I said that a million times today, but I really did." Nathan told her.

"I love hearing it, 'cause I've missed you just as much, if not more." She whispered back.

"I doubt that." He laughed.

"If you only knew…" Brooke murmured into his chest.

"Hmmmm?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing… What movie did you put on?"

"The Notebook." Nathan smiled. "I know how much you love this movie. I don't know why, it's depressing."

"Because Noah loved Allie so much. I want that kind of love. I want a guy who will love me to the end of the world and back. I need that kind of love. And this movie gives me hope that I might find it one day." Brooke explained.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

"Brooke, that guy is out there for you! You just haven't realized who he is yet. One day you will, and all you have dreamed of will be a reality." Nathan replied.

"How are you so sure there is someone out there for me?" She asked, looking up at him. She wondered if that guy could be Nate. But she knew there wasn't a chance. He would never love her like that! He would only see her as his best friend.

"I just am." Nathan smiled. He knew this because he was that person. He always had been. Brooke smiled back at him, and then rested her head back on his chest. The previews ended, and the movie began playing.

Within minutes Brooke was asleep, the beat of Nathan's heart had lulled her to sleep. And the safety of being in Nathan's arms helped too. Before long Nathan was asleep too. The last thing he thought before sleep came was that this was how it was supposed to be. Brooke snuggled up against him on the couch.

_Nathan was brought out of his sleep when he felt someone shifting in his arms. Slowly the day's events came back to him, when he realized that was Brooke on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Brooke watching him._

"_Hey Davis, sleep well?" Nathan asked sleepily._

"_I slept great. You are the best bed ever." Brooke smiled, running her hand up his right arm._

"_Thanks, I try. Guess I should keep eating all those soft pretzels." Nathan laughed._

"_Speaking of food, I am starving!" Brooke stated. "It's eleven! Damn we slept through dinner. Have anything here?"_

"_Hmmm I have nutella. That work?" Nathan suggested._

"_Perfect, Ill go grab it!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped up and walked into the kitchen. She returned and climbed back on Nathan. "You are the only person I know that would have nutella and nothing to put it on."_

_Nate laughed and shook his head. "Sorry."_

"_Guess we will have to improvise." Brooke smiled. She opened the jar and stuck her finger in. When she pulled it out she put it in her mouth and licked it off. Brooke put her finger back in the jar. But this time she held her finger up to Nathan's mouth. He smiled and licked some of the nutella off._

"_Kinky, I like it." Nathan laughed._

"_Oh I bet you do Scott." Brooke stuck her finger in again, and put the nutella on Nathan's nose this time. She giggled then jumped off and ran away. _

"_You better run Davis!" Nathan yelled, getting up to follow. He found her in his room on the bed. She had the nutella jar in her hand still. Nathan walked over to her and smiled. Brooke raised her eyebrow trying to figure out what Nathan was up to. In a second he was on top of her, pinning her down._

"_Nate you are crushing me!" She whined!_

"_Awww poor Brookie." He whined, trying to imitate Brooke. Nathan grabbed the jar out of her hand and scooped some nutella with his finger. He put some on her nose and chin._

_Nathan looked down at Brooke and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Even with her face flushed and nutella wiped on her, she was breathtaking. He used the rest of the nutella on his finger on her lips. Brooke looked up at him and they stared into each other's eyes. _

_Slowly Nathan leaned down and kissed Brooke. He felt this jolt goes through his body. When he pulled away he opened his eyes to find Brooke smiling at him. She moved her hand and swiped some nutella off her nose and put it on her lips._

"_You know Nate, I think I have some more on my lip. You might have to kiss it off again." She suggested, while biting her lip._

"_Anytime." Nathan replied leaning back down to her lips again. This time, he wasn't as quick to pull away. Instead it deepened and became heated. Brooke wound her arms around Nathan's neck, while he pulled her closer. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. When they finally parted to catch their breath Brooke smiled up at him._

"_I love you Brooke." He breathed. _

Nathan opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in his room. And Brooke was not under him. He had not just told Brooke he loved her. That had been a dream. Damn. Nathan couldn't believe that it was just a dream, it felt so real. He looked to his left and saw that The Notebook was over, and the disc menu was up. When he looked at the time on his cable box and saw that it was ten fifty.

"Shit." Nathan murmured. Brooke shifted on top of him, and opened her eyes.

"You okay?" She asked looking at him with only half opened eyes.

"Yeah, but we both fell asleep. It's almost eleven." He replied. And I had a dream where we were making out. Nathan decided to leave this part out.

"Damn. Guess we missed dinner. Oh well, do you have anything we can make here?" She suggested while yawning.

"I might…" Nathan said trying to think.

"Let's go look!" Brooke replied standing up and pulling Nathan after her.

"Someone is hungry!" He laughed.

"Starving, actually!" Brooke exclaimed! She stopped at his cabinets and started opening them, but most were empty. "Nate! You have nothing but nutella!" She whined pulling out the jar.

"Sorry! I just moved in like two weeks ago!" Nathan said trying to defend himself. He couldn't help but smile, thinking of his dream.

"What are you grinning about?" Brooke asked, pulling Nathan back to reality.

"Nothing…" He replied.

"Fine, moving on. Is there anywhere close that we could grab something? I could eat anything!" Brooke asked.

"Yeah we can find somewhere, as long as you promise not to bite my hand off!" Nathan joked.

"Funny Nate, real funny! How would you like to play ball with only one hand?" Brooke smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm grabbing my keys! Relax, and keep your teeth over there!" Nathan laughed.

Nathan led Brooke out of his apartment and locked it up, and then they ventured down the stairs.

"Okay there is a Waffle House, McDonalds, Wendy's, and a gas station where we could grab food quickly. You pick Davis." Nathan listed as he climbed into his car. When they were both in he looked to hear the decision. Brooke was deep in thought, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well they don't really have Waffle Houses up North, but they don't serve real butter. So that's out…" Brooke explained.

"You are the biggest dork I have ever met." Nathan laughed.

"But that's why you love me!" Brooke smiled as she crinkled her nose.

Nathan smirked. If only she knew the real answer. That he did love her, in more than a best friend way. He would spend the rest of his life with her if he could. And being a dork was only one of the millions of reasons why he loved her.

"Can we go to Wendy's? Pleaseee Natee" Brooke asked drawing out her syllables

Nathan sighed. "I can never say no to you." He said as he put the car in reverse and started their trip to Wendy's.

* * *

Two hours later Brooke and Nathan had eaten, gotten back to the apartment and were climbing into bed. Neither was tired, but Nathan knew that if Brooke didn't get her sleep tomorrow wouldn't be pretty.

They laid next to each other in silence for about ten minutes until Nathan felt Brooke turn on her side to face him. He did the same so that they were both face to face.

"Nate…" Brooke whispered. In response he connected his piercing blue eyes with hers. "Do you ever get scared about the future?"

"Yeah, I mean sometimes. It's weird to think that we are in the real world now. But it's just a part of growing up." Nathan said. He watched Brooke consider his words. She was chewing on her bottom lip. He knew that when she was biting her lip she couldn't get something off her mind. "What's wrong Brooke?"

"I don't know… it's just… I am terrified of the future." She said, feeling the tears welling up. Ever since she and Lucas had broken up, she couldn't stop thinking about her future. She always thought they would get married, just because they were together for so long. But once they were done she realized she would have been unhappy. Which made her think that she wanted to find the perfect guy, someone who would always love and protect her. She was afraid that no one would come along, because the only guy she deserved was Lucas.

"Are you afraid about your designs? Brooke, they are amazing. You know that." Nathan said, trying to make her feel better.

"I know. That's not what I'm scared of." She replied.

"Brooke…" Nathan pressed.

"Okay, I'm just… I don't want to end up alone. All this stuff with Luke got me thinking. When I imagined my life, I always saw myself married with kids. I would have a successful clothing line by then, but have someone to run the company while I still had control. That way I could be there for their childhood and be the mom I never had. But at the same time I would have a job to support them so they have whatever they needed. And I would be happy, you know? Completely happy. But now I'm not sure I will have that. I'm scared that I will end up alone and unhappy or married to the wrong guy and unhappy. Either way I end up miserable. I just have this feeling that I will never find the right guy. I'm going to be a damn cat lady." Brooke finished dissolving in tears.

"Shh… Brooke." Nathan whispered trying to soother her. He pulled her body to his and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing her like this was killing him. "Brooke, there is no way in hell you will end up alone. You are beautiful, smart, caring, funny, and genuine, I could go on for hours... One day all your dreams will come true. You will have that family. A girl with your dimples and hair and a little boy with your smile and eyes. A husband who loves you more than anything and will never hurt you. Brooke I know you will be happy. Even if something happened, you wouldn't be alone. You're stuck with me forever. And you're not getting cats. I hate those fuckers."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh through her tears. She knew Nathan couldn't handle cats. "You think so Nate?"

"I know so Brooke. Any guy would be lucky to have you as his wife." Nathan said. I know because I would do anything to be that guy, he thought.

"Thanks Nate. You always know how to make me feel better. I seriously don't know what I would do without you. At least I know one day you'll be next to me at the church, as my maid of honor." Brooke giggled.

Nathan knew she meant it as a joke, but he felt his heart break. Whenever he imagined his future he was next to Brooke at the alter. But he was always the one marrying her.

"Of course I will be next to you. I'll do anything for you Brooke." Nathan replied. He couldn't help but think that this was what it was like to be stabbed in the heart. "But we will have to change that title."

"I love you Nate. My life wouldn't be the same without you. Thanks for being my best friend." Brooke smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Brooke. I feel the same way." He responded. "Goodnight beautiful. Get some sleep. I want a nice Brooke to wake up. I don't want bitch Brooke who will cut everyone."

Brooke laughed and snuggled up to him. "Night Nate."

"Night." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

Brooke soon heard Nathan's even breathing. She watched him sleep and was struck with how handsome he was. She was memorized by his long lashes, and how his nose flared when he breathed. She felt butterflies in her stomach again. He was beautiful.

Within minutes Brooke found herself thinking about her future as usual. This time she imagined her wedding. She was wearing a dress she had designed. It was a small church with just friends and family. There was a small wedding party. She was standing at the alter. Brooke turned to her husband to be and found Nathan looking back at her. Instead of being shocked, she felt relieved.

Why? Nathan was her best friend. Not her future husband. Brooke tried to think of some of the characteristics she wanted her husband to have. He would be tall and muscular. He'd always make her stomach flip, even after years of being together. He would treat her right, and always be true to her. He'd make her feel special everyday, and tell her he loved her every chance her got. He would accept all her flaws and love her for them. He would know how to make her laugh when she was sad. He could stop her from crying. He would always know what to do. He would be her rock, her other half. He would be her best friend. As Brooke listed off the qualities one person came to mind. That person was Nathan. He treated her like that just as friends. She tried to imagine if they were to date, and she realized she liked the idea of that.

She looked up at Nathan again. As she did the truth hit her. She was falling in love with Nathan. Ever since the day she saw him for the first time after the summer of eighth grade, she had had a slight crush on him. She had never admitted it to anyone. She had tried to deny it herself. She had brushed off her feelings. Then she was dating his brother, so there was no way she could be crushing on him. And he met Haley, and soon they were married. So she kept it at the back of her mind until now. The memory of him walking into school came rushing back to her. It was the beginning of their freshmen year of high school. Her eyes were glued to him as he walked her way, and before she realized it he ran straight into her. He knocked her down, her books flying. She looked up at him and a pair of blue eyes met hers. She was a goner. He bent down to pick her books, and apologized. When he got back up he put his hand out and helped her up. Then he continued down the hallway. That was the moment her crush sparked, only to be buried away. He was supposed to be the star basketball player, and she was trying out for cheerleading. That was so cliché.

Lying in his arms Brooke realized she had always had a thing for him, but denied it. Now she couldn't hide the feelings any longer. It wasn't just a crush anymore; she was falling, hard, for her best friend. She was fucked.

As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but think what it would be like to marry Nathan.

* * *

Please leave me some reviews! :Let me know what you think! Hopefully you are enjoying it! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I wanted to have two chapters written before I posted this one. But I was having trouble trying to decide how I wanted the chapter to go. It took me awhile to finally figure how to work everything out. I still havent finished the next chapter, so I finally decided to upload this! Okay well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!If you get a chance please check out my new Nathan & Brooke oneshot called **A Drop In The Ocean**! It was fun to write, and a quick idea! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the left side of the couch, watching the movie intently. Brooke was lying down on the couch, with her head in his lap. Even though she wasn't into the movie, she couldn't say she was miserable. She was with Nathan. And that was all that mattered. Over the past week she had fallen for him. Everything he did took her breath away. The way he made funny faces while watching the NBA championships, how he always put a protective arm over her while they slept, how he walked with his hands in his pockets, how he refused to push shopping carts at the market, how he would randomly smile at her while they were watching tv, and how he kept absentmindedly playing with Brooke's hair during the movie.

After her conversation with Mabelle on the plane she kept having crazy thoughts about Nathan. But that first night, as she lay in his arms, she realized she was falling for him. Every day since had only confirmed it. She thought about how kind and loving he was, and how he was always there for her, and how handsome he looked. Every chance she got, Brooke imagined kissing, dating, marrying, and having kids with Nathan. She pictured her future and she loved it. She would own her own clothing company, Nathan would be in the NBA, they would be married and starting their family. It was like she was fifteen all over again, but she couldn't help it. A future with Nathan looked so good to her. Just thinking about it made her grin. Nathan must have seen it because he looked down and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled.

Brooke looked up at him and felt her breath hitch. He had that affect on her. There he sat in basketball shorts, a shirt with the sleeves cut off so you could see his abs, and his hair a mess. And he looked so damn attractive.

"Hi handsome." She replied, smiling back at him.

"The movie is almost over. Want me to make some lunch after? Then you can pick what we watch next?" Nathan asked, still playing with Brooke's hair.

"I'd love that!" Brooke exclaimed, making Nathan laugh. She loved the sight of him smiling and laughing. He turned back towards the movie while Brooke went back to thinking about what their first date might be like. Before she knew it the movie was over and he was looking at her again.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan questioned as he reached down and touched her necklace. It was the one he had given Brooke for her twentieth birthday. The necklace was an aquamarine jewel, her birth stone. He ran the stone between his fingers as he looked at Brooke.

"Just thinking about what I want to pick to watch next." She said, trying not to blush. Nathan had caught her thinking about kissing him as they ran their hands all over each other.

"You had a dreamy look on your face Davis." He laughed, as he placed the necklace back on her chest.

Brooke felt chills so through her body as his fingers made contact with her skin. That was like what she had been imagining.

"I was imagining Tim Riggins, from Friday Night Lights. Which is what we will be watching next! And I get two episodes, since a movie is usually two hours!" She smiled as she sat up.

Nathan sighed. "Fine, but only because I love you Brooke Penelope." He got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Brooke sat on the couch wishing he really meant it, that he loved her. But she knew he only meant it as friends, and he would never see her in a romantic light. She lay back on the couch dreaming of the day he too realized they were meant to be together.

* * *

Nathan stood watching the nachos broil in the oven. He was cooking one of Brooke's guilty pleasures. She loved nachos chips piled with lots of cheese. As he watched them cook he thought about how much he loved Brooke. They had been having the best week since she got home. His favorite thing they did was go to the super market. Walking around the store he felt like they were a couple shopping for their house. Nathan shook his head. Damn, he should have his man card revoked for that thought. Brooke had that affect on him, she made him imagine and dream about a future together.

Once he saw the nachos were done he put the chips on a plate and grabbed two Yuengling beers for him and Brooke. As Nathan walked back into the living room with lunch he saw Brooke sprawled across the couch staring into space. Damn she looked beautiful, he thought. She was wearing a pair of Nathan's old sweatpants and a tank top. No matter what she was wearing, she always looked amazing to him.

"I made nachos!" He declared as he set the pile of cheesy nacho chips and beers on the coffee table in front of the couch

"Yum! You know me so well Nathan Royal!" Brooke smiled sitting up.

"Yes I do Brooke Penelope." He replied winking at her. What he would do to know even more about her, every inch of her body. He was turning into a fucking chick. He was the king of Tree Hill, he dominated Duke, but he was acting like a teen girl. All because of Brooke Davis. She was worth it.

"Ready for some Tim Riggins loving? Get ready to be introduced to the best show ever!" Brooke exclaimed.

"No loving for me. And I highly doubt this will be the best show ever." Nathan replied grabbing the nachos and setting them in between the two.

"Trust me Nate, this will be life changing!" She smiled. Brooke grabbed the remote then selected Friday Night Lights.

Twenty minutes into the show they had finished the nachos, and Brooke was again lying in Nathan's lap. Nathan wasn't mind the show because he could play with her hair again. Every once in awhile he would glance down at her and smile. She had a look of pure concentration as she watched the show. In the last five minutes of the show Nathan's phone went off. Brooke sat up, still glued to the tv. Nathan walked to the kitchen counter where his cell phone sat. It was Lucas. Shit.

"Hello?" Nate answered the phone, walking further into the kitchen

"Nate! It's Luke. What's up man?"

"You know, the same old same." He replied biting his lip. He did not want to be talking to his brother; he was pissed at what Lucas did to Brooke. But he knew if he started flipping shit Brooke would know who was on the phone. And he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"You're going to miss the best part!" Brooke yelled.

"Who was that? You busy or do you have a minute to talk?" Lucas asked. Nathan walked back towards the living room and saw that Brooke was still engrossed with the show.

"That was no one. Yeah, I'm not doing anything at all. I guess I have time." He said running a hand over his face as he walked back into the kitchen. He figured that since Brooke was still in her Friday Night Lights trance, he could talk to Lucas. That way they could go another couple weeks without talking.

Nathan and Lucas talked about basketball and graduation, and how Lucas was trying to find a job in Ohio. Lucas asked about Nate's chances of being drafted. After ten minutes of small talk and awkwardness they said goodbye. Lucas didn't mention Brooke once, and Nathan figured that was a good thing.

Nathan walked back into the living room and found Brooke sitting there with the Netflix menu up. She was staring intensely at the screen.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Nathan said flopping down on the couch. He looked over to Brooke but she didn't move. "Brooke…?" He called. She didn't even flinch. Nathan was about to say her name again when he saw it. A silent tear rolled down her face. He slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter Brookie? Tim Riggins get hurt?" Nathan laughed.

She turned to him and glared. "Who was that?" Brooke demanded.

"No one. Why does it matter?" Nathan answered. Brooke pushed his arms off of her and stood up.

"Nathan, who was that?" Brooke asked, an edge in her voice.

"Brooke, it doesn't matter." Nathan replied. "Come on, relax. What episode is next?" He questioned trying to change the subject. Shit, she was on to him. How did she know he didn't want to say who it was?

"No." Brooke snapped before turning and walking to Nathan's room. She slammed the door.

"Dammit." Nathan sighed as he stood up. He walked to the door and tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. "Brooke, come on let me in!" He called. She didn't answer him. "What is your problem Brooke? What got you so upset?" Suddenly the door swung open and a pissed Brooke stood looking at him. She had a sweatshirt on now.

"What is my problem?" She spat pushing past him. "My problem is you." She yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed a pair of her sneakers from the hallway. Brooke shoved them on her feet. "So I am going to fix my problem, by leaving."

"How the hell am I the problem? You…" Nathan started, but stopped himself. He ran a hand over his face to calm himself. "Brooke, it's been raining all day, there's probably flooding everywhere! You can't go out there! It's dangerous! Just tell me why you're upset!" Nathan pleaded.

"Like you care!"

"Brooke, of course I care! You know that!" He said taking a step towards her. Something was wrong, she was acting really strange.

"Don't." She stated, putting a hand out so he couldn't get any closer to her.

Nathan took a step back. "Brooke, please tell me what is the matter?"

"Why did you tell the person who was on the phone that you were doing nothing?"

"What?" Nathan asked, confused by what she had just said.

"When you answered the phone you told the person that you weren't busy and that you could talk. And you called me no one. Want to explain?" She stated raising her eyebrow.

"Like I said before, it was nothing. Why are you making such a big deal over this?" He replied.

Brooke glared at him before she turned around and bolted down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ." Nathan mumbled to himself. He ran back into the apartment and threw on a pair of his sneakers. "The things I do for this girl." He said to himself as he closed the door and ran after her.

By the time Nathan had caught up to Brooke he was soaked. She was just walking out of the apartment's parking lot.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he finally reached her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Stop!"

"For the last time Nathan, who was on the fucking phone? Who couldn't you tell that you were with me?" Brooke demanded.

"Brooke…" Nathan trailed off. He didn't know how she would react to finding out that he had talked to Lucas. He promised to kick his ass, but had talked to the enemy.

"That's what I thought. You are embarrassed by me." Brooke stated as she started crying.

"I'm not embarrassed by you! Come on Brooke, why would I be?" Nathan asked.

"Will you quit avoiding the question?"

Nathan sighed. "It was Lucas." He said quietly.

Brooke froze. Nathan watched as her lower lip started to quiver, but she clamped down on it with her teeth.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you. I thought it would upset you. I was just trying not to hurt you. I'm sorry." Nathan said pulling Brooke into his arms. She was soaked too, and he could feel her shivering.

"You could have just told me, I could have handled it." She replied into his chest. Nathan could barely hear her over the rain.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I was trying to protect you. And I didn't tell him that was you because I figured you didn't want him to know anything about you." Nathan explained. He felt her nod. "Brooke, you are my best friend. The greatest person I know. I could never be embarrassed by you." I love you he thought. She stayed him his arms for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Did he mention me?"

Nathan shook his head. Brooke looked off to the side and nodded.

"Of course he didn't. Why would he? It's not like we dated for almost six years." Brooke said, starting to cry again.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I know you still love him. He's an ass. You know that." Nathan soothed.

"But the thing is I don't even love him anymore. I just wished he cared. It's like this didn't even matter to him."

Nathan looked at her and saw the Brooke she never showed anyone. The vulnerable Brooke Davis. Most people didn't know she had that side, because she did everything in her power not to show it. Over the years he had seen that side of her many times, but it always amazed him. She let him see her at her weakest points, when no one else got to. Looking at her now all he wanted to do was kiss her. Right then and now, in the rain. With the rain running down their faces, their clothes sticking to their bodies, and the storm going on around them. But he couldn't do that. She was vulnerable, and he had to take care of her.

Nodding, Nathan put his arm around Brooke. "Come on, let's go inside. We both are going to get sick." He led Brooke back to the apartment building and they made their way up to his door.

"I'm sorry Nate. I over reacted." Brooke apologized looking away from him.

Nathan put his hand under her chin and turned her head until she was looking at him. "Brooke, its okay. I should have told you the truth." He smiled before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Nate, you did nothing wrong. You were just looking out for my feelings. I shouldn't have even been eavesdropping. I'm such a bitch."

"Brooke you are nothing close to a bitch." Nathan said smiling. "Why don't you go shower first, I will go after you." Brooke nodded and went back towards their room.

* * *

Brooke walked into Nathan's living room. He had gotten in the shower while she was changing. She sighed; she had acted like a crazy psycho earlier. Why did he even put up with her? Brooke couldn't help but think, why did he put up with her? She walked over to his fridge and pulled out two Yuengling beers. After popping hers open she walked over to the couch. She set Nathan's down on the table then sat down. Brooke started thinking about how sweet Nathan had been to her when she was in tirade mode. He had chased after her and was only lying to protect her feelings. As she thought she traced circles with her finger around the beer cans top. She was trying to get her mind of her embarrassment when Nathan walked in. He was in just his basketball shorts. Damn.

"I guess I should do laundry. I have no shirts left." Nathan laughed. "Need anything done Brooke?"

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind Nate. I have everything by the washer." Brooke replied.

"Okay. I will throw it in a bit." Nathan said as he walked over to the couch. "A beer? Good idea Davis." He smiled as he cracked open the one Brooke had placed on the table for him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their beer.

"Nate…" Brooke started. She felt Nathan turn to look at her. "Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me." Brooke explained, closely examining her beer can so she could avoid Nathan's eyes.

"Brooke. Don't worry about it. Seriously, its fine." He replied, reaching his hand out to her. Brooke saw it out of the corner of her eye. She placed her own in his. Nathan squeezed her hand. They kept their hands like that as they went back to drinking their beer.

A big clap of thunder hit. Brooke jumped, she had always hated thunder. Nathan noticed. He got up and turned to Brooke. "Looks like we got our fight in just at the right time." He joked. "Want another?" Brooke nodded. He turned and went back into the kitchen. "Brooke! Why don't you turn on Friday Night Lights again!" He called.

"Okay!" She yelled back as she grabbed the remote and turned it on again. She found Friday Night Lights on the menu and selected the second episode as Nathan came walking back into the room. He placed the two beers on the table and plopped down next to Brooke. Once he was settled he pulled her towards him. They sat and watched Friday Night Lights as a storm headed right for them.

Two more beers later, Nathan didn't even mind that they were on episode three of the show. And Brooke was enjoying being in his arms way too much. Especially because he was shirtless. He looked even hotter than he had earlier. She was resisting the urge to run her hands all over him. The storm was finally overhead of them. Brooke hated the thunder, but she wasn't scared tonight. No, Nathan was holding her and the beer was running through her. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Just as the football game was ending the power went off. While Nathan laughed, Brooke tensed up. She hated complete darkness.

"It's okay Brooke. I'm sure the power will be back on any second." Nathan reassured her.

She leaned back and tried to calm herself. She cuddled closer to Nathan. "This is like the time we snuck in this building before it was built. Our flashlight went out and I almost pissed myself when you grabbed me." Brooke laughed. Nathan had thought it would be funny to hide behind a wall and jump out at her. She had screamed and started crying. When he had tried to comfort her she punched him harder then she punched anyone in her whole life.

"Gotta admit, you have a great right hook Davis."

"Damn right I do Scott! What should we do until the power comes back on?" Brooke asked.

"We could play I've never."

"Come on Nate. We both know we did the same shit in high school until Lucas and Haley came into our lives." Brooke replied.

She saw Nate frown in the darkness then nod. "Very true. Damn that feels like forever ago."

"I agree."

"I haven't thought about Haley in a long time." Nathan said.

"Is it hard?"

"Not really. I mean we had some great times together, but then there were times that we just couldn't see eye to eye. We were just too different. I mean I never thought we would be together again after she left with Chris. Then she worked her way back in. And I trusted her again. I really thought we would be able to make it through. Hell, we even renewed our vows! Then she met Greg. And you were there for the rest. I think we are better off not together. We had a good run, but it wasn't good enough. We wanted to go two different ways in life, and we were both too stubborn to compromise." Nathan explained.

Brooke nodded. "I get it."

"Do you miss Luke?"

"To be totally honest? No. I never fully trusted him after the first time with Peyton, and he proved that I was right not to. I mean I shouldn't have after the second time. But I was too in love to see that he would never changed. I wanted to believe he loved me and changed so bad that I was blind. Peyton and Jake had gotten back together, and she moved to be closer with him. So I guess I felt we were safe, that we had a chance for it to be just us two, but I was wrong. How long was he with that other girl? It could have been all four years! And he was always in his own world. He never called, I always had to. We never saw each other. And I wasn't happy. But I was holding on for dear life. I was afraid he was my only one, and if I let him go I was screwed. But when the other girl picked up I realized I rather be alone then have him fucking around behind my back. I had to let go and let myself be free. I mean by the end I was miserable." Brooke said. When she finished she took the last sip of her beer. "I don't miss him at all."

"I'm sorry Brooke. He didn't deserve you."

"Thanks Nate." Brooke replied.

"We got stuck with winners didn't we?" Nathan smiled.

"We sure did. Those two damn best friends."

"They would be good together." Nathan slurred, the alcohol was starting to kick in.

"They totally would be! They could cheat on each other and stay together! A perfect relationship for them!" Brooke agreed laughing. She was definitely a little drunk.

Nathan laughed too. "At least we have each other."

Brooke nodded. "Thank God. I seriously don't know what I would have done without you Nate. You are my rock. Thanks for always being there for me." Brooke said fumbling her words. The beer was taking its course.

"I don't know what I would do without you either Brooke. And I'll always be there for you." Nathan replied.

"I will be here for you too Nate." She smiled patting his leg.

Another clap of thunder hit, sending Brooke into Nathan's lap.

"A little afraid Davis?" Nathan laughed. Brooke smacked him but smiled anyway.

"Maybe a little…" Brooke giggled.

"Its okay, we will be fine." Nathan reassured her, as he rubbed her arms soothingly.

Brooke nodded. She looked up at Nathan and bit her lip. He was unbelievably handsome. Everything he did drove her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Nate, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Thanks Brooke. I feel the same way about you." Nathan said putting his hand on her cheek.

They smiled at each other. Brooke saw something in his eyes change. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was her feelings, or maybe it was a mix of both that made her lean forward and kiss Nathan. She couldn't help it. She couldn't control the need she had to feel his lips on hers.

She realized how bad of an idea it was once their lips connected. But Nathan kissed her back. He was kissing her back. After that thought Brooke threw all caution to the wind. She didn't care that the kiss tasted like beer, or that she would regret it tomorrow. She just wanted to keep his lips on hers.

When Nathan lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, she didn't stop him. She wanted it too much. Nathan placed her on the bed before he climbed in after her. He pulled the sheets up and pressed his lips back to hers. Brooke didn't care that this was probably wrong or that it was because of the alcohol. She had been dreaming of this all week, and it was much better than she imagined. She would deal with everything tomorrow. Right now she was kissing Nathan, the guy she loved, and she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes. The light rushing into the room was too much so she shut them again. She decided she might as well fall asleep again, so she tried to move into a different position. When she shifted she felt a warm body. She froze. The events from the night before came back to her. Nathan and her had kissed, and wound up making out in bed together. Fuck. She knew it was a bad idea at the time, but she hadn't cared. Now she realized it was the worst idea she probably ever had. Nathan didn't love her, he had just kissed her back. She wasn't even that drunk, she should never have let it escalate.

She felt Nathan shift and held her breath. She prayed that he wasn't up also. There was no way she could face him.

"Morning." Nathan said in his morning voice. Brooke felt chills go up her spine, she loved the sound of it, he sounded so hot. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

She turned her head towards him. Within a minute his eyes shot open, much like hers had. He had figured everything out.

"Nate... We need to talk." Brooke suggested as she sat up.

"Brooke…" Nathan started, but she cut him off.

"No Nathan, I need to start or else I wont get this out." Brooke explained. "Nate, I shouldn't have kissed you last night, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. I… I…. I kissed you because I love you. I love you Nathan. Not in a 'best friend' way, but in an 'I want to be with you' way. I know you see us as only best friends, and I understand. I should have respected that last night, but I couldn't control myself. And I am really sorry for that, and for forcing myself on you" By this point she was crying. "Nathan I love you. I am in love with you. I'm sorry." Brooke choked out before she jumped out of bed.

"I am going to leave. I will go to a hotel or something and figure everything out from there. I can get my stuff later, or whatever. Nate, I'm sorry. I will understand if you hate me. I shouldn't have done that and I know I crossed the line last night, I'm sorry. I regret it. If you could forgive me, that would be amazing. But if you can't, I get it. Bye Nathan." She cried as she ran out of the room.

"Brooke!" Nathan called after her, but she didn't stop. She had to get out of his apartment. She couldn't handle the embarrassment and shame she was feeling. She had just told her best friend how she felt and made a fool out of herself. Brooke slammed the door and ran down the stairs. She had no idea where she was going, where she would stay, or how she would get there. She just had to get out of Nathan's apartment. Being stupid she hadn't grabbed her money on the way out or shoes. Basically she was screwed. Brooke's tears went into full blown hysterics.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have the next one up soon! Leave me some reviews, and let me know how you are liking the story! Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely! Anyways, if you want to read a Nathan & Brooke oneshot check out my new story **A Drop In The Ocean**! I loved writing it and was happy with how it turned out!


End file.
